Văn với chả chương!
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Aizen buồn chán vì ở trong ngục không có gì để làm. Và khi thiên tài buồn chán thì không thể đưa đến điều gì tốt đẹp.


**Disclaimer:** các nhân vật không thuộc về tôi, họ thuộc về thánh Kubo lười nhác và thích troll

 **Warnings:** OOC, weird, rất bôi bác hình tượng

 **Word:** 1677

 **Summary:** Aizen buồn chán vì ở trong ngục không có gì để làm. Và khi thiên tài buồn chán thì không thể đưa đến điều gì tốt đẹp.

 **A/N:** Bối cảnh đặt vào khoảng thời gian sau khi Ichigo lấy lại sức mạnh và trước Arc Huyết chiến ngàn năm.

Fic này không những không văn chương mà còn rất tùy tiện, nhưng mình vẫn vác lên FF để tổng hợp và lưu trữ lượng fic ngày một dài ra mà đôi khi chính mình cũng quên là mình có viết XD

* * *

 **Văn với chả chương!**

Aizen đang chán, đang rất chán.

Dĩ nhiên, đang chịu án tù 20000 năm trong Muken thì việc gì mà chẳng chán. Nên nhớ rằng hắn, Aizen vĩ đại, là một tù nhân đặc biệt. Vậy nên chẳng có lý do gì để hắn có bạn tù. Vào những ngày động trời nào đó, Hirako sẽ đến hàn huyên chuyện cũ, nhưng đấy là một ngày NÀO ĐÓ, nghĩa là không phải bây giờ. Mà bây giờ hắn đang rất chán.

Người ta bảo "rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi", đã có ai tự hỏi hogyoku được tạo ra như thế nào chưa? Vâng, nó là sản phẩm của những giây phút thiên tài QUÁ rảnh không có gì để làm… À, mà thiên tài đang được nhắc đến là Urahara, không phải hắn, bởi vì hắn làm mọi việc theo kế hoạch. Dù sao thì, cái tên thiên tài mặt-đần nhưng không đần đó đã tạo ra hogyoku một cách ngẫu nhiên như thế đấy. Người bình thường rảnh rỗi là một chuyện mà thiên tài rảnh rỗi lại là chuyện khác.

Hắn thở dài. Không, hắn không thở dài, vì thở dài là một hành động rất-không-Aizen. Thật may rằng tuần trước đội trưởng Hirako đã ghé qua và để lại cho hắn một cái máy tính chơi cho đỡ buồn. Nghe nói cuối năm các nhà mạng đã mở rộng phạm vi phủ sóng đến Thi Hồn Giới, đưa ra rất nhiều gói khuyến mãi và còn tặng cho mỗi đội trưởng một chiếc laptop làm quà PR. Vậy nên Hirako, rất dư dả và hào phóng, mang cho hắn một chiếc. (Mà thật sự có lẽ là để trêu ngươi hắn thì đúng hơn.)

Tuy nhiên, đội trưởng Hirako có lẽ đã quên rằng hắn có thể gõ bàn phím bằng… ngón chân. Ô, bạn nghĩ Aizen Sousuke là ai chứ? Ngài là thánh thần suýt đứng trên đỉnh cao thế giới, ngài là thực thể vượt qua giới hạn của tự nhiên, ngài là thiên tài bất tử. Mà thôi, vứt bỏ hết các vế câu thừa thãi thì Aizen là một thiên tài nên hắn có thể làm mọi thứ, kể cả gõ bàn phím bằng ngón chân với tốc độ của game thủ. Hành động này so với việc thở dài còn mất hình tượng hơn, chưa kể rằng nó thật xấu xí và tởm lợm. Nhưng vì chỉ có một mình, hắn làm gì chẳng được chứ.

Aizen không lạ gì với Internet. Từng ở dưới trướng của Hirako, hắn cũng bị lây nhiễm thói quen cập nhật các xu hướng thời đại ở Nhân Giới. Và hắn cũng biết rằng, vào google gõ từ khóa "Aizen Sousuke" là một việc rất không nên làm, bất kể bạn có là thần thánh đi chăng nữa. Mỗi khi nghĩ lại, hắn vẫn thấy rùng mình với nơi được gọi là , nơi bao nhiêu tinh hoa văn hóa của nhân loại được gói ghém quẳng xuống Địa Ngục nhường chỗ cho sự bệnh hoạn và biến thái của fangirl mà lũ khốn ấy vô tư thừa nhận với bộ mặt thản nhiên nhất. Hắn là thiên tài, nhưng hắn cũng là một "linh hồn bình thường", vậy nên hắn cũng tò mò mở ra chiếc hộp Pandora để rồi từ nay mãi mãi không thể nhìn cậu nhóc Kurosaki hay là Urahara Kisuke với cùng cái nhìn xưa kia nữa… Hắn rùng mình nhớ lại. Nói không với , hắn lại lạc bước vào dA và pixiv để thấu hiểu nỗi niềm "trăm nghe không bằng một thấy", nơi người người nhà nhà đều là nghệ sĩ với thứ nghệ thuật ám ảnh đến hết đời…

Lắc đầu thở dài, Aizen tự nhủ: Thế thì đã sao? Hắn sexy, hắn quyến rũ nên hắn được fangirl yêu quý và điều đó cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến kế hoạch thống trị thế giới. Đức Phật có nói rằng: _"Ta không vào Địa Ngục thì còn ai vào Địa Ngục?!"_ , khổ tận cam lai, thánh thần phải hiểu nỗi niềm của chúng sinh, ấy mới phải đạo. (Hay ít nhất thì hắn cũng luôn là seme chứ không như cậu bé tóc cam nào đó.)

À, lạc đề rồi. Hắn đang buồn chán. Ngón chân hắn bấm vu vơ trên bàn phím chẳng biết làm gì. Hắn không muốn khám phá thêm điều gì không nên biết nữa đâu! Đọc tin tức ư? Không, toàn tin lá cải. Từ ngày Muguruma Kensei trở lại làm đội trưởng, anh ta cho áp dụng ngay những gì học được trên Nhân Giới mà điều đầu tiên là mở Nhật báo Seireitei Online. Đó là một cuộc cách mạng, nhưng không phải là không có mặt trái…

 **Seireiteionline . ss** , enter.

 **Tin HOT trong ngày:** **Scandal tình ái giữa hai đội trưởng. Tình yêu bị cấm đoán!**

Đập vào mắt là hình đội trưởng Kyouraku một tay quàng vai đội trưởng Ukitake, tay kia đặt trên ngực tên tóc trắng với chú thích: "ảnh chộp được trong lúc hai người đang tình tứ tại suối nước nóng ABC."

Aizen lắc đầu thương hại. Nhớ lại ngày trước, hắn bị ám ảnh với mái tóc đội trưởng Hirako đến nỗi cứ lúc nào tên ngố tóc vàng ấy ngủ gật là hắn lập tức sấn sổ lại, vuốt lên vuốt xuống. (Thôi nào, thật khó mà cưỡng nổi ham muốn chạm vào mái tóc đó. Tóc anh ta còn đẹp hơn tóc đội trưởng Ukitake nữa!) Và nếu là bây giờ thì cái tít được giật sẽ là gì? **"Aizen và sở thích bệnh hoạn"? "Đội trưởng Hirako bị lạm dụng"**? Chính bởi vậy nên hắn mới cắt phăng tóc gã đi cho rồi, dù trong lòng hắn cũng đau đớn lắm.

 **Điểm tin:** Đội phó Matsumoto bị lộ hàng. Kurosaki Ichigo là lolicon? Năng lực của đội phó Kusajishi…

 **Khoa học và đời sống:** Nghiên cứu mới về tập tính sinh học của Gillian.

 **Thắc mắc trong ngày:** Tại sao viện phó Akon lại có ba sừng?

…

Aizen bắt đầu cảm thấy buồn ngủ. Đọc báo lá cải là một hình thức giải trí, nhưng đọc lá cải quá nhiều sẽ bội thực, giống như là ngày nào mẹ ta cũng bắt ta ăn rau cải. Nói về rau cải, nó làm Aizen nhớ đến Hinamori… Không, không nên nhắc đến Hinamori ở đây. Và bởi Aizen đang buồn ngủ nên hắn sẽ đọc chút gì đó để chợp mắt…

 **Soulonionbattle . net** , enter.

Truyện mới cập nhật: Điểm vô cực. Nguyệt châu lệ ký. Yêu em một ngàn năm. Truyền thuyết hắc cẩu. Hành trình Lusavesis và những dấu chân không hằn. Người ở lại…

Những cái tên chán ngắt, Aizen ngáp ngủ. Nếu muốn có người đọc, hãy đặt cái tiêu đề nào khủng bố một chút.

Lại gõ gõ chân trên bàn phím không biết bấm nút nào.

Cạch.

Chẳng biết bấm trúng cái gì nhưng Aizen cũng không ngại đọc thử. Hắn có cả 19998 năm nữa cơ mà. Đằng nào hắn cũng có bận gì đâu.

 _"Gió xuân nhẹ lướt._

 _Hoa trắng tung bay._

 _Trường kiếm vung lên mang theo nỗi ai oán sục sôi căm hận._

 _Cánh tay tan nát, bám đầy thứ chất lỏng sền sệt tanh nồng._

 _Lệ tuôn rơi, chảy dài trên thân thể dần lạnh ngắt…"_

Aizen chẳng buồn đọc tiếp, bởi chẳng cần nói cũng biết kế đến là một thiên tình sử ai oán sướt mướt văn chương lai láng đầy nước mắt về hai kẻ nào đó mang mối thù từ thuở chẳng ai nhớ như mấy bộ phim kiếm hiệp. Mà hắn cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao trong một khổ văn (hay thơ?) hoa mỹ kia lại có hình ảnh lạc loài, kinh dị như cánh tay bấy máu?

Bỏ qua. Hắn lại bấm ngẫu nhiên một tiêu đề nào đó.

 _"Máu nhuộm đỏ bầu trời, nhuộm đỏ cả mái tóc của ai kia, nhưng đôi mắt cô độc ấy không một lần đổ lệ._

 _Không oán trách. Không căm hận._

 _Lạnh lùng. Tàn nhẫn. Nhấn chìm kẻ thù trong cái chết tuyệt vọng._

 _Dấn thân vào bóng tối, vào tương lai xám xịt…_

 _… Em là thiên tài._

 _Và em sẽ bắt chúng trả giá cho tội ác của chúng, kể cả có phải quẳng đi tương lai và tính mạng của chính mình."_

Giờ thì không phải phim Hàn xẻng nữa mà là phim hành động kiểu Mỹ thể loại anh hùng một mình một súng đấu với nguyên tập đoàn tội phạm.

Next.

 _"Thế giới này đã chìm trong bóng tối. Nhân loại đã chìm trong đê hèn nhục nhã và tràn ngập rác rưởi. Thời đại này sản sinh ra ác quỷ. Và những kẻ được gọi là con người thậm chí còn không phải con người."_

Và những kẻ tự gọi là nhà văn toàn viết mấy thứ bi lụy đáng vứt vào sọt rác. Dạo này anh khùng với thằng điên thật là nhiều.

Aizen không thích những thứ tiêu cực. Đã được sống thì hãy hướng đến những điều tốt đẹp, việc gì phải đâm đầu vào bóng tối như thế. Tại sao lại có những bi kịch như Romeo và Juliet mà nhân gian vẫn đời đời ghi nhớ, hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu. Hắn thích truyện cười, thích những chuyện tầm phào và hóng hớt tin vịt như mấy bà bán cá đầu chợ. Mặc dù với bản mặt siêu lừa tình của mình, sự hóng hớt ấy đã được nâng cấp lên dưới cái tên mỹ miều là "thu thập tìm kiếm thông tin".

Hắn quyết định rồi, mười chín ngàn chín trăm chín mươi tám năm còn lại nơi ngục tối Muken, hắn sẽ làm phúc cho nhân loại bằng việc đem tới nụ cười. Hay chỉ đơn giản là bêu xấu các đội trưởng vì những chuyện đáng xấu hổ từ đời tam hoánh vì sở thích của hắn mà thôi…

18/7/2013

* * *

A/N: Fic này lấy cảm hứng sau khi lượn vnfiction và đọc được một fic Round Robin cực hay và đọc xong chỉ muốn khóc


End file.
